Jorgen von Strangle
Jorgen von Strangle (originally from Fairly OddParents) is the King of Fairies, and the toughest fairy in the universe. He wields the King Wand, the most powerful magic wand under the Star Rod or Fairy's Tail. He resides in Fairy World, above Planet Avalar. History Fairy Sisters In Fairy Sisters, when Mavis and Lapis conduct a Spiritual Summoning, Jorgen warps them and Aisling to Fairy World for a trial. He mocks how Mavis's knowledge on fairies is based on inaccurate storybooks, and goes to explain how fairies must live in secrets and maintain the force of magic in the universe. Jorgen summons the Grim Reaper to confirm their actions, and Grim points out that Mavis has Death Chi. After he gives Mavis a chi-block, Jorgen decides to let them keep their memories, regarding this revelation. He threatens to throw them in Abracatraz if they engage in dark magic again, and then warps them back to Avalar. Mavis and her sisters return to Avalar to request Jorgen to help them fight the Irken invaders. When Jorgen declines to help, Mavis challenges him to a duel. Their duel takes place in Fairy Colosseum, and while Mavis is able to disarm Jorgen, the Fairy King fights with magic from his own body. He uses fire magic to burn Mavis's chi-block, which exposes a cloud of Death Chi around her. After Mavis vows she will never kill another living thing, Viridi appears to take Mavis and Aisling away. Jorgen still refuses to provide aid, and he warps Lapis back to Avalar. Jorgen remains at the colosseum as he contemplates Mavis's words, comparing his own feelings to the "feelings" of his muscles. Binky reasons that Jorgen's "muscles" think Mavis is fight, but Jorgen still tries to argue. Suddenly, the Irkens manage to penetrate the Fairy Sphere - when Mavis absorbed energy from the Sphere during their battle, it weakened its intangibility due to the applied Death Chi. Tallest Dirk uses fearbending to overpower Jorgen and take his King Wand. Jorgen is trapped in a net and hung on a statue of an Irken crest. Jorgen is rescued when Mavis returns to Fairy World, having transformed into a fairy by Jirachi's power. Jorgen protests against this transformation, and Mavis challenges him to another duel, set to take place after the invasion is over. Jorgen confronts Tallest Dirk, who uses the King Wand to fight, but he fails to use it properly. Jorgen manages to take back his wand, but Dirk's armor increases taller than Jorgen's size as he blows a stronger Fear Scream. Jorgen is shown a vision of Mavis being right and smarter than him, but Jorgen accepts this vision and destroys Dirk's armor. Dirk's small and puny true form is revealed, and the Irken runs away as everyone laughs. Jorgen and the fairies watch Mavis's battle with Yellow Diamond. When Diamond explodes Mavis's Fairy Glitter, Jorgen defends his kingdom with a Star Shield. In the end, Mavis defeats Diamond, then the fairies agree to help them fight the Inferi down on Avalar. The Fairy Sisters defeat Zeref the Black Cloud and stop the Inferi altogether. With that, Mavis and Jorgen have their second duel, and Mavis wins. She becomes the new Fairy Princess, in which her throne is set above Jorgen's. Jorgen questions Mavis's intended laws, which involve the fairies exposing their selves more. Mavis agrees to keep their appearances limited, but provide aid to beings who need it. Preferably, they should expose their selves in magic environments more than non-magic. 1,000 years ago, Jorgen banished Lucinda Talzin from Avalar, stripping her of her shadow and most of her powers. Jorgen ordered Talzin to make an Unbreakable Vow, to never grant someone another gift. In the alternate timeline, Rumpel Stiltskin stole Jorgen's King Wand and gave it to Lucinda, who used it to overpower the Fairy King. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, the main group finds Jorgen imprisoned in Enchanted Domain, shriveled in a scrawny form. When the kids promised they would get his King Wand back, Jorgen felt his strength return slightly, and he gleefully beat up Wallabee Beatles. The kids succeed and return Jorgen his King Wand, and he gets his full power back. He makes the kids honorary fairies, Second Class, but he cannot make them First Class, lest he turns them into fire hydrants. He makes the remark that this is not a Fanfiction, it's real life. Nextgen Series Sometime after Wendy Marvell's birth, Ollivander has been asking Jorgen for the Fairy's Tail, under Wendy's father, Red Eye's request. Jorgen constantly turned him down, remarking how "Windy Marvel" should just get a Pony's Tail for little girls like her. In Operation: ERASED, when Sunni and Darcy Chariton erase their selves from the timeline, Jorgen intends to take them to the Realm of Kids-Who-Interfere-With-The-Timeline-Causing-Themselves-From-Ever-Being-Born. The girls evade his pursuit, and Jorgen himself is chased by police, who deem him crazy when he tries to explain his mission. After Sunni kills Darcy, Jagar King stops Jorgen from taking her away. After the timeline is fixed, the two go to a disco club and party - before the cops continue chasing Jorgen. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Jorgen and the Fairy Forces arrive at Orchid Bay when the Veil was disabled and people began to panic. Gruntilda Winkybunion, who was accused of breaking it, shows him Wendy's wanted poster. Jorgen fears that Wendy may try to steal the Fairy's Tail, so he sends Binky back to Fairy World to inform Mavis of her. Battles *Jorgen vs. Mavis Vermillion. *Jorgen vs. Tallest Dirk. *Jorgen vs. Mavis (offscreen; defeated). Appearance Jorgen is a large, tan-skinned, muscular fairy who is more than twice the size of a human adult. He has white hair, wears a small golden crown on his head, and has steel-blue eyes. He wears a light-green sleeveless shirt, green camouflage pants with a black belt, and gray army boots. He wears round-spiked dark-gray wristbands on his wrists. His King Wand is about his height, with a gray stick with a black base, and a large gold star on top. In Fairy Sisters, Jorgen wore a green- and yellow-striped pharaoh's crown, white robes, and brown sandals with many straps. While "reaping" Sunni and Darcy's souls, he wore a dark-gray reaper's cloak. (His clothing changes based on the time era.) Personality Jorgen speaks with a gruff, thick German accent. He deems himself superior to all other fairies, calling them, humans, and other mortal creatures "puny" whenever he speaks of them. He has pride in his large muscles and loves to beat people up. Powers Jorgen wields the King Wand, a very powerful magic wand that may be equal in terms of power with the Reaper's Scythe. It is capable of projecting a Fairy Sphere, which can seal an entire town in a bubble and lock it in Time Stasis. No one outside can find it, and no one can get in or out except by Jorgen's power. Jorgen is also very physically strong, and he can fly using jetpacks. Weaknesses Like all fairies, Jorgen is helpless under butterfly nets. Also, if his King Wand is taken from him, it can be used to overpower him. Stories He's Appeared *Fairy Sisters *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: ERASED *Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *Jorgen is Gamewizard's favorite character from the OddParents series. Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Males Category:Fairies Category:Kings